Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir lorsqu'il fermait les yeux
by Compote
Summary: Tout ce qu'il put voir lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux était le ciel bleu et clair, parsemé de lointains nuages mais qui paraissaient pourtant si proches. Son rêve n'avait jamais été aussi proche.


Disclaimer : la franchise Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix

* * *

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir lorsqu'il fermait les yeux était les étoiles.

Tout ce qu'il put voir lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux était le ciel bleu et clair, parsemé de lointains nuages mais qui paraissaient pourtant si proches. Son rêve n'avait jamais été aussi proche.

Cid contemplait le fruit d'années d'essais et de travail. La fusée ShinRa n°26 – et il en eût fallu vingt-six pour y arriver – , majestueuse dans sa robe de fer, était sa fierté. Elle était cette Femme qu'il allait épouser, celle qui allait l'emmener par-delà l'atmosphère et les étoiles.

Le vent soufflait les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Sa cigarette s'embrasait entre ses lèvres, rougeoyante et vive, tout comme son cœur à la contemplation de sa grande Dame. Il sourit et leva les mains vers la fusée. Il l'encadra de ses doigts, immortalisant l'instant et la beauté de sa création, de ses courbes, de sa peau d'acier luisant sous le soleil. Oui, elle était étincelante.

Il retira sa cigarette de sa bouche, la coinçant entre ses doigts gantés tâchés d'huile et d'essence.

« Tu sais pourquoi on n'a jamais pensé à aller visiter l'espace avant ? » Il ne quittait pas la fusée des yeux, absorbé. Mais il savait qu'elle était là, près de lui. Elle avait toujours été à ses côtés.

Shera.

Ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble pour la ShinRa il y a de cela plus de dix ans. Palmer était assigné au développement du programme spatial et le Président avait émis le désir que cela soit parfait. Cette perfection ne pouvait être possible qu'avec les meilleurs des meilleurs sur le coup. Malgré sa lenteur et sa méticulosité, Shera était une scientifique formidable et son travail était reconnu parmi tous, même dans le cœur de Cid qui la tenait en haute estime – ce qui était un sentiment assez rare chez l'aviateur. Il ne le reconnaitrait pas ouvertement, par pure fierté masculine. Mais c'était tout de même ce qu'il pensait. Et il le pensait à l'instant même où il prononçait ces mots :

« Parce qu'ils ont toujours eu une putain de trouille de savoir ce qu'il y a par là. » Il tourna la tête vers la scientifique, armé d'un sourire fier et gonflé d'orgueil. « Et je serai le premier à y aller. Bordel, tu te rends compte ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui donne une réponse. Il ne l'aurait pas écoutée de toute manière.

Elle sourit. Les pans de sa blouse blanche virevoltèrent en cadence avec le vent qui soufflait sur la plaine. Elle ne disait jamais rien lorsque Cid était dans ses instants de joie. Elle la partageait avec lui, intérieurement. Elle l'admirait. Oh oui qu'elle l'admirait. Beaucoup de personnes parmi les mécaniciens et les scientifiques appréciaient le travail de Cid mais personne ne l'adulait autant que Shera.

Il termina sa cigarette jusqu'au filtre et jeta le mégot. Du haut de ses lunettes d'aviation, il en prit une autre dans le paquet coincé dans la sangle en cuir et l'alluma. Il tira une bouffée, longue et délectante.

Il n'avait jamais connu si grande excitation à l'idée même de voler. Certes, il planait dans les cieux depuis longtemps déjà mais cette fois c'était différent. Ce n'était pas le Hautvent. C'était la ShinRa n°26. SA fusée. Celle qui allait le conduire tout là-haut. Seul.

Son pouls s'accélérait sous les minutes d'attente que tout soit opérationnel, son cœur cognait, tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme un signe d'alarme. Et il restait là, à contempler son œuvre comme un peintre admire une peinture parfaite. Rien autour de lui ne pouvait briser cet instant. Il s'en rendait à peine compte. Il allait réaliser son rêve. Aujourd'hui.

« Arrête de rêver, Cid. C'est la réalité qui commence. » La voix de Shera brisa la mélodie dansante des brins d'herbe se courbant sous la brise fraîche.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parle. Sortant de ses pensées, il tourna la tête vers elle, la dévisageant un instant. Puis il rit. D'un rire franc et chaleureux :

« Tu as raison ! Je vais y aller. Le Boss ne doit pas se faire attendre ! » Il sourit et plongea son regard dans le sien. « Allez, fais pas cette tronche de six pieds de long, je t'enverrai une carte postale des étoiles une fois là-haut. Promis ! »

Et sans s'en rendre compte il se mit à courir vers la fusée grandissante à chaque pas pressé qu'il faisait, chaque souffle qui s'échappait de ses poumons, chaque pulsation de son cœur en chamade.

Il avançait vers Elle.

Il courrait à grandes enjambées, impatient, vers ses rêves qu'il allait enfin voir devenir réalité.


End file.
